PMK Te détruire pour tout recommencer
by Vire Champouille
Summary: Hikagami x Suzu : Quand Hikagami décide de toute faire pour changer le cour de la vie de son maître. One shot


TITRE : Te detruire pour tout recommencer.

AUTEUR : le mouffon

GENRE : **Yaoi / VIOL /** **Zoophilie mentionné**

PAIRING : Hikagami x Suzu

DISCLAIMER/ les personnages de peacemaker kurogane ne sont pas à moi.

Sinon il existerait une histoire juste sur Suzu lol

* * *

 **TE DÉTRUIRE POUR TOUT RECOMMENCER**

* * *

Lentement une main se tendit vers lui , et le jeune homme y glissa la sienne faisant glisser ses doigts entre les siens….

Nul ne pouvait imaginer ce qui se cachait derrière ce simple geste … L'autre répondit à son geste en faisant glisser ses doigts entre ceux du jeune homme à la peau doré… Celui-ci ôta sa main et sortit du bateau léger comme une plume.

Seul un regard perçant et attentif aurait pu remarquer quelque chose dans cet échange qui ne dura qu'une fraction de seconde…

Un homme avait cependant remarqué ce manège … Si d'autre que lui l'avait noté ils se gardaient bien d'y chercher quoi que se fut et chacun préférait ignorer ce qui pouvait se cacher derrière… Que le maître ait des préférences n'étaient pas une nouveauté… L'ancien chef avait lui aussi de drôle de préférence… Alors que celui-ci en est de tout aussi à part ne surprenait personne…

Bien qu'il fut beaucoup plus discret que son prédécesseur... Ne s'étalant jamais et personne n'avait jamais vu leur nouveau maître amené qui que ce fut… La plupart des anciens serviteurs qui étaient sous les ordre de l'ancien Yamatoya avaient tous disparu dans d'étrange circonstance…

Les rares qui restaient ne devaient leur place qu'à leur silence….

Et au fait qu'il ne voulait rien savoir, le nouveau venu laissait ses oreilles et ses yeux trainés partout…. Ils avaient bien tenté de le mettre en garde contre le fait de s'approcher un peu trop du jeune Maître…. Seul son garde du corps pouvait toucher celui-ci ou se tenir à ses côtés…

Ce soir là, sur le bateau qui le ramenait au manoir, le jeune homme s'était installé comme à son habitude dans son bureau et passait en revu les derniers contrats qu'il venait de passer… Dans la pièce close aux persiennes fermé , un diffuseur laissait se répandre une douce odeur acre qui lui embrumait le cerveau et finissait par le laisser dans un état cotonneux.

L'albinos délaissa ses papiers pour rejoindre les coussins posé à même le sol sur un tapis moelleux sur lequel il se laissa glisser à demi-somnolent. Une nuée de chat vint se coller à son corps , profitant de la chaleur qui émanait de soncorps à demi endormit…

Nul ne pouvait entrer ici sans sa permission , nul ne pouvait passer Hikagami qui surveillait l'entrée , et le jeune homme se laissa emporter par d'étrange rêve …

Toujours les mêmes…

Suzu avait fermé à demi les yeux et au travers de son regard flouté il sentait comme toujours cette douce présence à ses côté , calme et chaleureuse qui le laissait comblé… Il aimait cette présence rassurante et ce regard qui suivait chaque courbe de son corps et réveillait de curieuse sensation en lui…

Réchauffant son ventre et éveillant ses sens …

Allongé sur les coussins, il se laissait bercé sous le regard brûlant qui semblait caresser son corps des yeux et le déshabiller en même temps… Il avait le sentiment d'être à nu devant lui … Une main se tendit vers lui et le jeune homme tendit la sienne vers lui , ses doigts se glissèrent entre les siens et se laissèrent caresser.

De sa main libre le jeune homme la fit glisser de sa gorge à son torse et défit les boutons qui retenaient sa veste . Le regard sous lequel il se déshabillait ne le perdait pas de vu , laissant son regard suivre la main qui caressait sa peau basané…

L'homme délaissa la main qu'il tenait pour aller la poser sur la gorge de l'albinos ,ses doigts vinrent effleurer ses lèvres et celle-ci s'entrouvrirent un petit bout de langue effleura délicatement le bout de ses doigts alors qu'il introduisait doucement le bout de son doigt entre ses lèvres….

Il mourrait d'envie de l'embrasser… De laisser sa bouche prendre la sienne , happer cette langue mutine qui frolait ses doigts et la laisser glisser sur cette peau qui était si douce et velouté…. Sa main glissa de ses lèvres à son torse , caressant à pleine main cette peau découverte sous ses yeux ….

Son regard enflammé attira à lui le jeune homme qui se redressa lentement , la veste qu'il portait glissa de ses épaule et resta sur les coussins tandis qu'il se plaçait face à lui , lui enlevant sa coiffe puis dénouant le cordon qui retenait son manteau et enfin délassant sa chemise….

Il ne le quittait pas des yeux alors que sa main caressait doucement ses reins et glissant sur ses fesses attisant une flamme dans les yeux écarlates…. Les doigts délicatement laqués vinrent dénouer le foulard qui lui cachait son visage et ses lèvres car ce qu'il souhaitait avant toute chose c'était pouvoir l'embrasser , poser doucement ses lèvres sur les siennes, un baiser emplie de douceur et tremblant mais Hikagami arrêta sa main et l'en empêcha.

Le regard rouge se voila.

-Non ! Fit doucement le colosse.

Les lèvres de l'albinos tremblèrent. C'était pire pour lui qu'un rejet , son garde lui refusait la seule chose qu'il désirait…

Le jeune homme se leva et ramassa sa veste devant le regard surprit du colosse.

-Maître ?

Il venait de se rhabiller et refermait les boutons de sa veste puis se dirigea vers la porte pour partir.

Et comme se parlant à lui même il murmura.

-On embrase pas un prostitué sur la bouche… Sa bouche est faite pour sucé… C'est ecoeurant d'embrasser un prostitué…

Sa voix était amer.

Il ricana.

La porte se referma sans un bruit derrière le jeune homme qui venait de partir laissant son garde seul avec ses pensées.

Il n'avait jamais voulu le repousser ce n'était pas dans ses intentions... Il ne voulait simplement pas lui montrer un visage aussi abîmé que pouvait l'être le sien . Lui ,l'assassin au corps marqué par tant de cicatrices, de plaies , déformé et mutilé… Non il ne voulait pas se montrer ainsi devant cet être au corps si beau …

Suzu avait quitté le bateau et s'apprêtait à regagner seul le manoir…

C'est ce moment que choisis un groupe d'homme pour surgir…

Il était seul ,sans son garde du corps c'était une chance unique …

Il se sentit saisit brutalement par le bras.

-Lâchez moi ! Cria t il en se débâtant et en repoussant l'homme qui venait de le saisir.

Mais un autre l'attrapa à bras le corps et le tira vers le sol.

-Ne me touchez pas ! Se débâtit l'albinos .

-Tenez le bon sang ! S'exclama un des hommes.

-C'est une véritable anguille !

-On va vite le calmer ! Retournez le ….

Ils couchèrent le jeune homme au sol à plat ventre et celui-ci sentit une main se glisser sous son ventre…

-Je vous interdit de…. Commença t il en blêmissant.

-Tu ne nous interdit rien ! Ton garde n'est même pas là ! On ne va pas laisser passer cette occasion.

-Lâchez moi ! Hurla le jeune homme alors que le premier d'entre eux l'investissait d'un puissant coup de rein.

La voix de Suzu s'étrangla alors qu'il appelait son garde.

-Hi...kagami….

-Tu vois tu es beaucoup plus calme maintenant. Siffla l'homme haletant au dessus de lui.

L'albinos pouvait sentir son souffle dans son cou , c'était répugnant.

Il détestait cela.

Les hommes étaient tous des porcs immondes.

L'homme se retira et laissa la place à son comparse .

-Suivant ! … Au fait… Susurra une ovix à son oreille. Il paraît que tu te prostituais sur Kyoto ! Tu dois savoir utiliser ta bouche à autre chose qu'à la négociation ? Ricana t il.

Le troisième complice lui attrapa les cheveux et rejeta la tête du jeune homme en arrière.

-On va tester ça !

Et il enfourna son sexe dans la bouche de l'albinos.

-Me mords pas ! Haleta t il . Ou je te jure que tu vas le regretter.

Mais il en fallait pas compter sur Suzu pour être docile et sans même lui laisser le temps de réagir il planta ses dents dans le sexe qui l'étouffait l'homme se retira en hurlant alors que le premier qui l'avait prit le frappa violemment.

-Tu vas le regretter !

-Putain ça fait mal ! Hurla l'homme.

-T'inquiète j'en connais un autre qui va souffrir…

Le 3 ème se retira avec violence et alla chercher son partenaire…

L'albinos cracha un peu de sang et se redressa à genoux devant ses agresseurs.

-HIKAGAMI ! Hurla le jeune homme.

Une gifle le fit taire alors que l'homme approchait de lui un énorme molosse.

Le regard de Suzu vrilla…

-Non…

-Si ! Ricana le premier agresseur. Tu as voulu jouer ! Tu as perdu … C'est mon chien qui va s'occuper de te faire passer l'envie …

Le jeune homme voulu reculer et se libérer de leur étreinte mais les deux hommes le tenaient en position basse tandis que le 3 ème dirigeait l'énorme animal sur lui….

Un cri s'éleva alors que le pire se produisait….

Des larmes s'échappèrent des yeux de l'albinos, tandis que ses hurlements s'échappaient de sa bouche….

Dans la pénombre , une immense silhouette leva son arme et l'abattit violemment sur la nuque de l'homme qui dirigeait le chien , se sentant relâcher celui-ci se sentit à son tour saisit et projeter contre un arbre et se mit à hurler….

Les deux hommes qui maintenaient leur victime au sol se redressèrent et s'apprêtaient à sortir leur katanas mais ils n'en eurent pas le temps … Du sang gicla tout autour de la victime qui gisait sur le sol… Autour d'elle il n'y avait plus que des cadavres découpés en morceaux…

L'immense silhouette se baissa à sa hauteur après avoir rangé son arme et avec une étrange douceur et un regard brisé il effleura délicatement le visage ruisselant de larme qui fixait le néant droit devant lui….

Un gémissement de douleur échappa à l'assassin il enleva sa cape et en recouvrit le corps brisé… Puis avec énormément de douceur il le souleva pour le prendre contre lui… Telle une poupée sans vie , l'albinos ne réagit même pas … Il était dans un état catatonique….

Le colosse l'emporta jusqu'à sa chambre et le déposa sur le lit… Il lui fallait un médecin tout de suite…

-Je vais chercher un médecin.

Mais l'albinos se jeta sur lui en hurlant.

-Jamais ! Je ne veux pas de médecin tu entends ! Hurla t il avant de s'écrouler une douleur atroce lui transperçant le bas du dos. Et saisit de violente nausées.

Recroquevillé au sol incapable de supporter la douleur qui le déchirait ,des larmes de rages et de frustrations coulaient sur se joues.

Hikagami le regarda et sortit en le laissant seul.

Il ferma la porte à double tour et sortit du manoir à la recherche d'un médecin de confiance.

Au cours de ses errances, il avait entendu parlé d'un homme qui s'occupait des cas particuliers comme pouvait l'être son maître... Par divers moyen il avait obtenu son adresse et l'avait espionner à plusieurs reprise. Il savait qu'il pourrait le laisser s'occuper du jeune maître … Il frappa à la porte lourdement.

Un homme d'un certain âge lui ouvrit ,sur son visage un certain étonnement se lu… Tout le monde ou presque connaissait cette masse imposante qu'était le garde du corps du Yamatoya…

-Que diable faites vous ici ?

-J'ai besoin de vos services.

-N'avez vous pas un médecin plus conventionnel ? Se moqua sans méchanceté aucune le médecin.

-Non.

-Entrée ! Fit le médecin en s'effaçant.

-Ce n'est pas pour moi !

Regard encore plus étonné du médecin.

-Je ne comprends pas alors ? Je ne suis pas un médecin à proprement parlé vous le savez ? Je n'ai plus de licence… J'aide simplement les maisons de thé avec leur hôte…

-Justement. Fit la voix basse du colosse.

La voix était extrêmement douce , cela détonnait avec la corpulence imposante de l'homme.

-Mmmm… Je ne sais pas trop ce que vous me voulez mais bon…. Je prends ma mallette.

-S'il vous plaît.

L'énorme colosse s'inclina devant lui et le précéda.

Un peu plus tard alors que la nuit était tombé , le bruit d'une clé dans une serrure se fit entendre… La lourde porte s'ouvrit sur une belle pièce sobre mais chaleureuse, un grand lit trônait dans la pièce ainsi qu'une grande armoire, des tapis moelleux jonchaient le sol et une imposante cheminé habillait le mur du fond, ainsi qu'une grande porte fenêtre qui donnait toute la luminosité à la pièce.

Mais pour l'heure seule la lune éclairait celle-ci.

Le colosse s'avança et alluma une lampe avant de contourner le lit et de ramasser une forme roulé en boule sur le sol….

Il déposa de nouveau avec douceur son précieux fardeau sur le lit et démêla le drap qui l'enveloppait…. Le Maître Yamatoya apparu son visage était pâle , defait, ,ses trait tirés et ses mains crispés sur le drap.

Le médecin s'approcha, il ne comprenait pas la situation…

Du moins ,pas jusqu'à ce que le garde relève le drap sur le bas du corps de son protégé…

Il pâlit…

Il comprenait maintenant pourquoi le colosse était venu le chercher ,lui….

Il posa sa mallette sur la table de chevet et enleva son manteau….

A peine voulu t il effleurer la peau du jeune homme que celui-ci se redressa en hurlant.

-NE ME TOUCHEZ PAS !

L 'albinos c'était violemment rejeté en arrière et si son garde du corps n'avait pas été là il aurait fini à même le sol… Il tremblait de la tête aux pieds. Le médecin posa un regard doux sur lui.

-Je dois l'examiner . Fit il à l'attention du garde du corps.

Hikagami savait que ça ne serait pas simple.

L'albinos se tourna vers lui son visage marqué à la fois par la douleur et la détresse…

L'homme connaissait bien son chat sauvage.

Il s'assit sur le bord du lit et attrapa avec précaution son chat , un éclair de terreur brut traversa le regard du jeune homme dont les ongles laqués se plantèrent dans ses épaules , avec douceur il allongea l'albinos contre lui .

La partie avant de son corps sur ses jambes et les bras de celui-ci s'accrochèrent à sa chemise , il tremblait comme une feuille.

Hikagami posa sa main sur la base du dos du jeune homme et se tourna vers le médecin.

Celui-ci avait sortit son matériel et allumer une pipe à opium qui lui tendit.

-Ca ne se fera pas sans douleur… Fit il .

L'assassin hocha simplement la tête et entreprit de « shooter » son maître … Habituer à l'utiliser il n'eut aucun mal à l'administrer à l'albinos qui au fur et à mesure se détendait…. Alors qu'il se sentait à nouveau cotonneux , le médecin se mit à l'œuvre…

-Que lui est-il arrivé ?

L'assassin ne répondit pas. Il ne pouvait pas dire ce qui s'était produit…. Le jeune maître ne le lui pardonnerait jamais.

-Ce n'est pas une agression classique…. Murmura le médecin plus pour lui-même que pour l'assassin dont il avait compris qu'il ne tirerait pas un mot de la situation.

L'unique main du colosse était posé sur les reins du jeune homme et « grattait » celui-ci comme on gratte un chat… de temps en temps sa main remontait jusqu'à sa nuque et il sentait le jeune homme frémir à chaque fois qu'il caressait sa nuque…

Un vrai chat se fit la réflexion du médecin.

Mais un chat sauvage dont les ongles étaient farouchement planté dans la chemise de son garde du corps et qui retenait ses cris de douleurs… Car il ne doutait pas que les soins qu'il lui prodiguait devaient être douloureux et le serait encore sur plusieurs jours…

-Il ne devra pas marcher… Enfin il ne pourra pas …. Pas de bain non plus mais les points doivent rester propre. … Je vais vous donner un onguent à lui mettre 3 fois par jours au moins… C'est très important !

Le médecin terminait de se laver les mains.

-Je repasserai voir comment il va. S'il a de la fièvre venez me chercher immédiatement. Une infection le tuerait….

Le colosse reposa doucement le corps du jeune homme sur le lit et reposa sur lui un drap propre avant de raccompagner le médecin.

-C'est bon ! Lui dit il . Je peux rentrer seul… Restez à ses côtés. Et si vous avez besoin vous savez ou me trouver.

Le colosse s'inclina .

-Il ne me laissera pas rester à ses côtés…

-Comment ?

-Le maître n'est pas le genre de personne à accepter d'être vu en position de faiblesse.

-Il n'aura pas le choix.

-Vous ne connaissez pas le maître.

-Non . Sourit le médecin. C'est vrai.

Hikagami soupira.

-Gardez le au moins 3 jours sous opium pour limiter les douleurs. Et bon courage avec votre « chat ! » Sourit le médecin.

Sur ces paroles le médecin reprit le chemin de la ville laissant l'énorme colosse sur la berge.

Allongé sur le lit toujours dans un état cotonneux mais nauséeux et brûlant Suzu essayait de se déplacer … Deux pauvres journées , deux jours c'étaient écoulé entre la fièvre et les douleurs …. C'était insupportable cette sensation… Il voulait bouger , Mais une douleur fort mal placé le gênait à chaque fois qu'il essayait de se mouvoir et il en était agacé… Il laissa échapper un nouveau soupir.

-Doucher ! Marmonna t il à l'attention de l'ombre qui était dans la pièce.

-Non !

-Chaud !

Il était tremper , sa peau était moite et il avait horreur de ça , cela lui rappelait d'autre souvenir qu'il ne voulait pas voir les images remonter à sa mémoire .

Les corps moites des hommes qui le sollicitaient quand il se prostituait , il avait cette sensation en horreur et l'impression d'être tout le temps sale.

S'aidant du drap le jeune homme entreprit quand même de descendre du lit ou il était alité . Grimaçant sous la douleur qui le titillait furieusement.

Hikagami attrapa le jeune homme pour le remettre sur le lit.

-Non ! Marmonna t il furieux. Touche pas !

Il aurait voulu repousser sa main ,l'empêcher de le toucher mais il était si faible qu'il n'arrivait même pas à se lever du lit . Son souffle était déjà haletant, il avait l'impression d'avoir couru sans s'arrêter pendant des kilomètres tellement le moindre mouvement l'épuisait.

Le colosse soupira Suzu n'était décidément pas un bon malade. Il souleva le corps moite et celui-ci ne pu retenir un gémissement de douleur . S'agrippant de toutes ses forces au dos de l'homme ,Suzu serrait les dents.

-Alors douche ou pas douche ?

La douleur était atroce, mais l'albinos serra les dents.

-Douche ! Siffla t il les ongles plantés dans les bras de son garde du corps et au bord de la nausée.

Avec d'infini précaution il le porta jusqu'à la salle d'eau ,là il le déposa à plat ventre sur le carrelage , et lui ôta la chemise qui lui collait à la peau.

La fraîcheur du carrelage soulagea le jeune homme qui ferma les yeux en soupirant… Hikagami prit un seau contenant de l'eau tiède et entreprit de la verser doucement sur le corps allongé à même le sol …

Il avait soigneusement fermer la porte et avait allumer la cheminé il régnait une chaleur étouffante dans la pièce , mais pour Suzu il faisait juste bon. L'eau coulait sur sa peau et cela lui faisait un bien fou ,sauf quand celle-ci passait sur ses plaies… Il détestait cela… Il savonnait délicatement le corps qui n'était pas en état de se débattre.

-Profite bien ! Marmonna le jeune homme. Je me vengerai.

-Je n'y suis pour rien.

-Ne me touche pas...Souffla doucement le jeune homme.

Il se dégoûtait tellement , cette chose immonde qu'ils lui avaient fait ...le seul fait d'y penser , il avait le goût de la bille dans la bouche…

-Vomir…

Hikagami approcha doucement un bassin du jeune homme dont le corps refoulait tout ce qu'il avait .

-C'est normal ? S'interrogea l'assassin.

-Ouais ! Souffla le jeune homme. Opium !

-Ah !

Il n'avait pas pensé que le jeune homme pourrait ne pas supporter l'opium à haute dose. Il le reposa doucement sur le sol et vint à nouveau faire glisser un seau d'eau chaude sur lui s'attirant un soupir d'aise…

Tandis que le jeune homme somnolait à moitié , le garde du corps sortit donner des ordres. Le laissant quelques minutes seul… Suzu laissa son regard courir le long des murs et du sol…

La douleur s'estompait quelque peu quand il arrêtait de bouger , ou quand la dose d'opium que lui donnait Hikagami était suffisamment forte , c'est à dire 3 fois par jours lors des soins …

Sans ça jamais le jeune homme ne se serait laisser faire … La première fois il avait même du rappeler le médecin car il s'était déchiré les points … Chat sauvage c'était peu de le dire …. Une vraie panthère !

La porte se rouvrit et l'albinos se redressa légèrement juste le haut du buste pour avoir arriver son garde du corps avec des vêtements. Le jeune homme grimaça à l'idée de devoir supporter un tissus sur lui…

-Je n'en veux pas ! Bouda le jeune homme en se recouchant la tête entre les bras.

Le colosse soupira . Il posa un drap de bain sur le corps étendu pour le sécher et celui-ci sursauta au contact de la serviette sur sa peau.

Avec précaution il sécha le corps martyrisé , prenant soin d'être extrêmement doux en passant sur ses fesses…

-Laisse-ça ! Siffla le jeune homme.

L'assassin suspendit son geste , l'albinos fit passer la serviette sous son ventre et s'enveloppa dedans cherchant à se mettre sur le côté.

Il ferma les yeux il était déjà épuisé un soupir lui échappa ,une main glissa sur sa nuque et il ne pu retenir un frisson… Puis lentement elle glissa à la limite de ses cheveux et il se surprit à tendre le cou pour qu'il continu… Il glissa ses doigts sous ses mèches collantes et releva ses cheveux dénudant sa nuque…. Il adorait ça mais il aurait fallut l'étrangler pour qu'il l'avoue…

Cette main qui caressait sa nuque et glissait dans ses cheveux le faisait se sentir atrocement bien , il laissa échapper un soupir de bien-être prêt à s'endormir lorsque la porte s'ouvrit les faisant sursauter tous les deux .

Le sursaut lui arracha un gémissement de douleur. Hikagami avait retirer sa main et Suzu avait voulu se redresser , le jeune homme serra les dents de colère.

La femme qui venait d'entrer s'inclina devant eux et s'excusa.

-Pardonnez moi ! Nous avons terminer la chambre comme vous nous l'avez demander. Signala t elle au garde du corps.

L'homme hocha la tête et lui fit signe de quitter la pièce. Celle-ci se retira immédiatement suivi par les autres membres du personnel qui quittèrent la chambre à leur tour, laissant Hikagami seul avec le jeune maître.

L'homme se pencha en avant et souleva doucement le jeune homme et le mit sur son épaule.

-Tu pourrais être plus délicat quand tu me portes.

-Je ne savais pas que les prostitués aimaient être traité comme des princesses . Souffla l'assassin.

A peine eut il déposé le jeune homme sur le lit que Suzu attrapa la première chose à sa porter et frappa l'homme avec .

-SORS ! SORS D'ICI IMMÉDIATEMENT !

Le visage de l'albinos était déformé par la haine et la colère mais aussi le dégoût et l'horreur.

Hikagami recula . Il sut à l'instant ou les mots avaient franchit ses lèvres qu'il avait été trop loin. Mais il n'avait pas pu retenir sa phrase. Il s'inclina et termina d'une voix lasse.

-Quand vous serez apte à vous déplacer, je souhaiterai aussi que vous quittiez ma chambre.

Suzu blêmit. Sa gorge était sèche ,il n'y avait rien de pire que l'assassin aurait pu lui jeter à la figure. Il lui avait déjà refuser ses lèvres et là il lui avait jeté à la figure son passé de prostitué ça serait quoi la prochaine fois ? Le jeune homme se laissa glisser au sol péniblement le drap qui le couvrait resserrer autour de son corps doré. Avec précaution il contourna le lit et sortit de la chambre.

Chaque pas lui demandait de prendre sur lui , de ne pas hurler de douleur , mais jamais il ne laisserait le moindre son sortir de ses lèvres. Ce n'était pas la première fois … Il se réfugia au fond de son âme laissant les mots les plus durs et les plus abjects l'aider à surmonter sa souffrance le temps de traverser le manoir…

-Une putain

-Une salope

-Juste bon à écarter les cuisses

-Saleté

-Mocheté

-Une horreur

Suzu serra les dents de fureur…

La colère pour ne pas sombrer ...

Il s'appuyait sur le mur pour ne pas tomber, sur ses tempes un filet de sueur coulait ,il avait du mal à respirer sa bouche était desséché… Mais rien n'était comparable à la douleur de son cœur il se sentait broyer de l'intérieur , écrasé…

Hikagami lui avait dit qu'il n'aimait pas les gens comme lui… Qu'il avait en horreur ceux qui vendaient leurs corps pour de l'argent… Que les prostitués des rues ne méritaient que ce qu'ils leurs arrivaient…. Des mots toujours les mêmes… Suzu les connaissaient par cœur….

Il poussa une porte au fond du couloir à l'autre bout du manoir puis la referma derrière lui… Dans son dos à quelques pas le colosse l'avait suivit et c'était arrêté derrière la porte , il entendit la clé tourner dans la serrure… Il ne pourrait pas aller plus loin …. Il ne le lui permettrait pas … Il avait dépasser les limites du maître…

Il se laissa tomber à genoux. Il ne voulait pas , oh non il ne voulait pas le blesser , jamais au grand jamais , mais il n'avait pas le choix… Pour sauver son coeur, il devait tout détruire pour le reconstruire…. Alors il allait le blesser encore et encore jusqu'à laisser son coeur à feu et à sang…. Jusqu'à ce qu'il n'en puisse plus de le voir souffrir….

Il s'appuya dos contre la porte et resta là sans un bruit…. Il ne doutait pas un seul instant de la souffrance que son jeune protégé traversait… Mais il n'en imaginait pas pourtant , autant l'étendu….

Suzu c'était laissé tomber sur le sol de la chambre … Une chambre sombre dont les volets restaient constamment fermés, les rideaux avaient été arrachés et déchirés le lit non fait dont les draps et coussins gisaient sur le sol , une grande armoire d'où sortait un duvet posé à même le sol de celle-ci…. Le jeune homme n'essaya pas de faire un mouvement de plus la douleur qui le brisait amenèrent des larmes amères et douloureuses le long de ses joues…

Il ferma les yeux tentant de se raisonner , de faire taire cette douleur lancinante … Il finit par s'endormir brisé par la fatigue et la douleur….

Mais son repos fut de courte durée…

Son sommeil était entre-coupé de cauchemars tous plus horrible les uns que les autres et qui le laissaient paralysé de terreur , le souffle coupé avant de le reprendre quelques heures plus tard ….

Des insultes qui pleuvaient….

-Qu'il est sale !

-Qu'il est laid !

-Comment peu ton être aussi laid ?

-Le maître à de drôle de goût…

Des coups…

-Allons mets y un peu du tiens….

-Écartes les cuisses voyons….

-C'est bien la seule chose que tu sois capable de faire…

-Au moins fais le bien….

-Sers toi de ta bouche pour quelque chose …

La nausée le réveilla , il était en sueur , il avait soif…

-A boire… Souffla t il .

Mais seul le silence lui répondit… Il était de nouveau seul… Seul comme dans cette ruelle froide et mal éclairé ou des hommes venaient se servir de lui … Rustres et puants… Leur odeur lui levait le cœur … Des gifles, quelqu'un qui lui tiraient les cheveux , des mains sales et vicieuses qui le parcouraient sans vergogne. Il gémit de douleur ….

* * *

Il avait la sensation d'étouffer…

Combien de temps cela dura-t-il ?

Il n'aurait pu le dire…

Il ne réalisa même pas qu'on le sortait de là , ni qu'on le déposait sur un lit…

Il avait si froid …

Il grelottait alors que son corps était brûlant et couvert de sueur…

Une sourde douleur le déchirait ….

Il ne sentit ni les soins, ni le regard douloureux posé sur lui… Son corps reposant entre des draps d'un blanc immaculé … Une sensation de froid sur ses lèvres ,assoiffée il lécha ses lèvres alors qu'on portait à ses lèvres un verre d'eau qu'il bu sans respirer…

-Encore !

-Doucement ! Fit une voix déformé par la fièvre qui le tenait.

Il se traîna jusqu'à la voix ses yeux rendu vitreux par la fièvre et l'opium qui enfumait la pièce , ne lui permettait pas de reconnaître qui que ce soit…

Il tendit sa main vers l'eau comme si sa vie en dépendait…

Il connaissait cette sensation atroce d'avoir si faim , si soif et si froid qu'il aurait vendu père et mère pour que cela cesse….

Il lui semblait être arrivé au bout de sa vie…

Alors qu'une main souleva son menton pour porter de nouveau un verre à ses lèvres… Voulant boire trop vite il manqua de s'étouffer et se mit à tousser…. Son corps ne soutint pas l'effort et il s'écroula sur les draps , haletant ,les yeux clos à bout de force…

-J'avais dit 3 fois par jour ! Fit une voix énervé.

-Je vous avais avertit que ça ne serait pas simple.

-Ce n'est encore qu'un enfant vous n'avez qu'à le forcer à obéir !

Un sourire se dessina sous le foulard de l'assassin…

-Un enfant ?

Non pas une seule seconde , violent, cruel, égoïste , blessant , dur , sans cœur , sadique … Voilà comment il décrirait le jeune homme avec lequel il vivait .

Mais aussi désespéré et désespérant, assoiffée d'amour , de reconnaissance , brisé par la vie , par la violence dont il avait été entouré … Terrifié à l'idée d'être seul, ne supportant pas de dormir dans le noir ….

En bref épuisant…

Hikagami lâcha d'une voix brève.

-Il est le successeur du Yamatoya et contrairement à ce que pourrait vous laissez penser son physique il a 18 ans .

-18 Ans ? s'étouffa le médecin… On dirait un adolescent à peine sortit de l'enfance …He bien qu'à cela ne tienne ! Obligez le à faire ses soins. A ce que j'ai pu voir ce n'est pas sa première fois, il sait donc ce qui l'attends.

-Pas la première fois ? Demanda le colosse.

-Vous ne le saviez pas ?

L'homme le regarda interrogatif.

-C'est fréquent chez les prostitués des rues… Quand on travaille dans une maison de passe on est en général bien traité et les clients sont plutôt raffiné…. Ce qui n'est pas le cas de ceux qui se vendent dans la rue… Ils ne reçoivent ni attention, ni soin et bien souvent finisse par mourir d'une surinfection mal soigné… Car ils n'ont pas accès à un médecin et les rapports qu'ils ont avec leur clientèle sont en général plus nombreux et beaucoup plus violent que pour les autres.

-C'était son cas ? Demanda à voix basse le colosse en s'éloignant.

-Très probablement. On en voit pas autant de dégât sur un jeune homme de cet age là sans traitement violent. Donc pas de rapport avant au moins un mois.

L'avertit le médecin avec un sourire.

-Nous n'avons pas ce type de rapport ! Fit froidement l'assassin.

-Ah ? Je croyais. Fit le médecin gêné.

-Je n'ai aucune attirance pour ce genre de chose. Lâcha-t-il de nouveau.

-Je vois. Je m'excuse au vu de votre situation je pensais que….

-Non ! Jamais, j'ai les prostitués en horreur … Pour moi ils n'ont que ce qu'ils méritent.

Les yeux de l'albinos s'emplirent de larmes qui se mirent à couler le long de ses joues , alors que la porte se refermait derrière son garde du corps et le médecin.

Pourquoi encore et encore toujours cette douleur sourde dans son cœur…

Pourquoi quand il parlait de lui ,il avait si mal ?

Il ne pourrait jamais effacé ce qu'il avait fait , ce qu'il avait été…

Alors cela voulait dire que jamais il ne pourrait le regarder ?

Jamais il ne le laisserait s'approcher ?

Il devrait toujours le regarder de loin jusqu'au jour ou enfin la mort l'arracherait à cette horrible douleur .

C'était à cela que devait ressembler le reste de sa vie ?

Regarder celui dont il était tombé amoureux s'éloigner chaque jour un peu plus…

« Amoureux » Lui ?

Il n'avait jamais autant détesté ce qu'il était…

Les mains fines se mirent à trembler et se serrèrent douloureusement autour des draps .

Si on avait voulu lui transpercer le cœur une fois de plus , voilà qui avait été fait en bonne et du forme.

Il en avait la nausée….

Horreur…

Il était une horreur aux yeux d'Hikagami….

Un monstre il l'était, il le savait , il s'en accommodait…

Mais être ce qu'il était aux yeux de la seul personne auprès de qui il voulait juste être un être humain digne d'être aimé….

Lui leva le cœur….

Il se mit à vomir de la bille, tout son corps se révoltait devant ce constat…

Il s'était penché au dessus du lit pour tenter de combattre ses vomissements mais c'est ce moment que choisi le colosse pour revenir….

Son regard se posa sur le jeune homme vomissant de tout son être le précieux liquide qu'il avait eu tant de mal à lui faire avaler…

S'il le regardait avec horreur Suzu ne s'en relèverait jamais ….

L'albinos posa un regard vide et détruit sur son garde du corps…

La peur se lisait sur ses traits….

Il recula sur le lit, son corps tremblant glissa sur le sol et il recula malgré la douleur qui s 'était réveillé dans ses chairs….

Il leva les mains cacha son visage entre ses bras…

Il allait le frapper….

Il le sentait …

-Par..don… Pardon…. Je ne le ferai plus…

Suzu se recroquevilla encore plus contre le mur contre lequel il était coincé désormais…

-Pardon…. Ne me frappe pas …. Pardon…. Je vais … je ferai ce que tu veux… Tout…. Supplia le jeune homme en se roulant en boule sur le sol terrifié.

Qui était ce garçon ?

Hikagami ne reconnaissait plus le tremblant jeune homme sur le sol devant lui qui le suppliait…

Que devait il faire ?

Le rejeter à nouveau ?

Le prendre dans ses bras.

Il ne savait pas et se contentait de le regarder …

Pourtant s'il n'avait tenu qu'à lui il se serait jeter sur lui et l'aurait enlacer à l'étouffer… Il avait envie de se laisser tomber à ses pieds… De le supplier d'oublier ses paroles… De revenir dans sa chambre chaque nuit comme il le faisait… Il ne voulait plus l'entendre hurler chaque nuit de terreur … Non il ne voulait plus .

Il voulait dévorer son corps de son regard, le voir se caresser et se déshabiller encore devant lui comme il le faisait jusqu'à maintenant quand ils étaient seul sur le bateau… Seul sous son regard, voir son corps frémir et avoir envie de lui…. Tout en sachant qu'il ne pouvait pas le toucher paralyser qu'il était par la peur d'être approché par un autre homme….

Hikagami hésitait entre le prendre dans ses bras et le laisser là seul… Laissant échapper un soupire il s'assit sur le sol non loin de lui appuyé contre le lit . Il l'avait ramener dans sa chambre , il ne savait pas ou le mettre…

S'il le mettait dans la grande pièce avec les chats , il ne pourrait pas le soigner convenablement… S'il le mettait dans une autre chambre … Suzu n'y resterait pas …. Il passerait encore, il ne savait pas combien de temps à le chercher partout …

Et comme pour appuyer ses dires ,une boule de fourrure noir suivit d'une autre et d'encore une autre pénétrèrent dans sa chambre et vinrent se blottir tout contre le jeune homme caché sous le drap à même le sol….

Il attendit encore un long moment avant d'aller le ramasser… Inutile de créer une nouvelle panique … Combien de temps cela durerait il encore ?… Cela ne faisait que 2 jours …. Devrait il l'emmener ailleurs ?… N'importe ou….. Juste tous les deux…. Des fois il en avait cette envie folle…. Il posa son corps sur le lit, sa peau doré au milieu de ses draps blancs…. Il repoussa les mèches argentés… Il avait encore de la fièvre, il allait passer la nuit à le rafraîchir encore…

Est-ce qu'il devrait s'excuser pour ce qu'il avait dit ?

Bof Ca n'avait probablement pas d'importance…

De toute façon Suzu ne le jetterait jamais …

Et lui ?

Lui que ferait il ?

Il ne partirait jamais, il resterait toujours à ses côtés jusqu'à ce qu'un jour la mort qu'il attendait viendrait le lui enlever…. Jusqu'à ce que ce jour arrive… Il resterait avec lui …. Au moins il ne s'ennuyait jamais….

Et un jour , peut-être que ce chat sauvage accepterai de le laisser approcher un peu plus… Hikagami s'assit sur le bord du lit ,il enleva son manteau et détacha l'armure qui couvrait son corps … Il ôta sa chemise et se rendit dans la salle d'eau.. Lui aussi avait besoin d'une douche…

Froide de préférence…

Il laissa l'eau le recouvrir et le rafraîchir… Il commençait à faire chaud à Edo …

Perdu dans ses pensées il n'entendit pas le bruit venir de sa chambre…

Dans la pièce silencieuse, Suzu avait roulé sur le sol…. Brûlant de fièvre il n'avait même pas conscience d'être tombé… Il aperçu vaguement sur le sol un tissus blanc ,il était dénudé , il avait horreur d'être nu ces derniers temps et en même temps le moindre vêtement lui arrachait des gémissements de douleurs … Il se traîna jusqu'à la chemise et se glissa avec difficulté dedans , il la laissa remonté sur son ventre …. Il se recoucha à même le sol le drap serré contre lui

Il renifla la chemise tel un chat , cacha ses mains dans les manches trop longues pour lui et comme pour confirmer son comportement les 3 autres chats qui avaient élus domicile sur le lit furent rejoins par 3 autres félins qui vinrent se coucher sur le sol prés de leur jeune maître.

Lorsque Hikagami sortit enfin de sa douche se fut pour trouver le jeune homme sur le sol vêtu de la chemise qu'il avait laissé traîné , dénudé jusqu'à la taille, entouré de 6 félins ronronnants…

Ils avaient pourtant une pièce à eux ses fichus félins, pourquoi fallait il qu'en plus du jeune maître il doive partager sa chambre avec ses chats ?

Torse nu il se dirigea vers son lit il n'avait qu'une serviette noué autour de sa taille et fait exceptionnel il n'avait pas remis son foulard encore… Il souleva les boules de poils noirs et les entassa dans un coin , des miaulements lui répondirent…

Concerto pour matous en miaou mineur…

Il soupira…

Il se retourna pour regarder couché à même le sol le jeune homme dont il avait la garde …

La charge …

Il ne savait pas trop ….

A la fois garde du corps , et baby sister par moment…

Et parfois sous son regard enflammé le jeune homme se transformait en séducteur , lui donnant une furieuse envie de le plaquer contre un mur et de le prendre pour lui apprendre à jouer avec le feu….

Regard diabolique et geste provocant …. Hikagami était bien souvent à bout avec lui …. Mais après ce qu'il avait vu il y avait à peine deux jours il avait aussi une furieuse envie de tuer… Qui avait ordonné cela et pourquoi ? Certes le jeune maître avait un paquet d'ennemis…

Et il ne restait rien de ceux qui l'avait attaqué…

Hikagami y avait veillé…

En fait rien n'aurait pu arrêter sa colère quand il les avaient vu sur le jeune maître ….

Il l 'avait entendu hurler et son sang n'avait fait qu'un tour…

Jamais il n'aurait du s'éloigner de lui…

Il ne se pardonnerait jamais ce qui était arrivé…

Et cette chose horrible qu'il avait réduite en morceau qui avait touché son corps … C'était juste un cauchemar…

Et lui comment allait il survivre à ça ?

Assis sur le rebord du lit il n'avait toujours pas bougé et continuait à observer le visage du jeune homme ,des cernes profond soulignait son beau visage et ses yeux de chats… Il se baissa vers lui pour le prendre dans ses bras, mais à peine eut il effleuré son corps que le jeune homme se releva en hurlant….

Le hurlement le fit sursauter il ne s'y attendait tellement pas et celui qui l'avait poussé le fixait avec des yeux horrifiés… Hikagami se crispa il ne portait pas son foulard et pour lui la seule raison qui pouvait expliquer la terreur dans les yeux de son maître ne pouvait être que son visage…

Reprenant son souffle , les larmes dévalant le long de ses joues , Suzu se jeta brutalement sur lui en criant… Tout son corps tremblait…. Ce qui lui faisait peur n'était pas son garde … Non c'était le visage de ceux qui le poursuivait jour et nuit avec cette chose qui lui aboyait dessus…. Suzu c'était accroché à lui désespérément … Se blottissant contre lui malgré la douleur qui lui déchirait le corps

-J'ai peur...j'ai peur…. Hurlait le jeune homme accroché à lui…

Hikagami referma doucement son bras autour du corps tremblant.

-Je ne veux pas… Je ne veux pas ….Sanglota l'albinos en levant son visage ravagé par la terreur.

Je ne veux pas resté seul. Ne me laisse pas seul !

Hikagami hocha silencieusement la tête et le corps de l'albinos se serra contre lui à nouveau avant de s'apaiser peu à peu blotti malgré la douleur..

-J'ai mal ! Gémit il cherchant une autre façon de s'installer.

Hikagami se leva et l'aida à se mettre debout pour ensuite l'aider à s'allonger à plat ventre sur son lit.

-Qu'est-ce que...Commença l' albinos.

Hikagami alluma sa pipe à opium et la colla dans le bec du jeune homme qui fronça les n'aimait pas ce que cela supposait…

-Allez….

Suzu avala une bouffée avant de la recracher…

-Encore….

-Tu veux que je sois malade ?

-Encore ! fit l'assassin en sortant une petite boite que l'albinos reconnu tout de suite et qui le fit grimacer.

Une troisième et une quatrième bouffée commencèrent à lui tourné légèrement la tête … 5 , 6 de plus en plus longue …. et comme une envie de dormir …. 7 et 8 …. il se sentait tout mou… 9,10 la tête lui tournait et pas qu'un peu cette fois…

Il sentit quelque chose de froid sur sa peau et qui le gênait …. Puis de nouveau plus rien…. Ses yeux étaient clos , mais il savait tout ce qui se passait, sentait ,et entendait… Mais il avait du mal à parler…

-Hikagami… Souffla t il.

-Mmm…

Suzu le chercha de sa main… L'homme se leva et alla s'allonger près de lui …. L'albinos traîna son corps qui lui semblait peser des tonnes… Hikagami le souleva et l'installa à plat ventre entre ses jambes , un coussin posé sous son ventre… Suzu reposa sa tête sur son torse et ses bras de chaque côté de lui et se mit à ronronner….

L'assassin glissa ses doigts dans les mèches argentés et reprit les caresses qu'il lui faisait avant que sa phrase malheureuse ne détruise tout … Apaisé l'albinos se laisser caresser , après toutes ses larmes ,cette douceur était un vrai bonheur et les larmes se mirent à briller de nouveau dans ses yeux clos…

Hikagami s'en voulait ... Il savait que dés le lendemain ou même dans quelques jours il lui faudrait recommencer… Et il en souffrait déjà … Pour qu'il abandonne enfin et qu'il puisse reconstruire un jour quelque chose… Et ce quelque chose pourrait bien être sans lui ….

L'assassin se sentait aussi abandonné que son chat sauvage . Alors pour l'heure lui aussi profitait , il se glissa un peu plus sur le lit et se lova contre le jeune homme son bras enroulant sa taille et le serrant contre lui … Son visage enfouit dans ses mèches … S'il le pouvait lui aussi aurait laisser les larmes qui le brûlait mais il n'avait pas cette possibilité aussi se contenta t il de respirer son doux parfum….

Après presque une semaine cloîtré dans la chambre de Hikagami la mauvaise humeur de Suzu était à son paroxysme. Exécrable au possible le jeune homme ne supportait plus de rester enfermer …. Il menait une vie d'enfer à quiconque l'approchait … Hikagami avait fini par lui faire porter des vêtements afin qu'il puisse sortir… Suzu menaçait de sortir avec une de ses chemises, se moquant bien de ce que pourrait penser ou dire les domestiques …

Avisant ses vêtements le jeune homme rejeta tout ce qui pouvait coller à son corps , refusant de porter le moindre sous vêtements sur ses points à vif , enfilant juste son pantalon souple et sa veste sur son corps pour enfin quitter cette chambre et disparaître au dehors…

Il aurait bien pu pleuvoir rien n'aurait pu empêcher Suzu de mettre le nez dehors… Il avait aussi pas mal de travail à rattraper , et ça ça n'allait pas se faire tout seul… Il avait passer tellement de temps à dormir complètement partit avec les shoots d'opium d'Hikagami qu'il avait été malade pendant 2 jours de plus au final. Le temps de se désintoxiquer.

Le jeune homme en profitait pour se promener dans le jardin , il traîna dehors un long moment avant de se décider à rentrer, il revenait paisiblement vers le manoir et commença à monter tranquillement les marches lorsque l'un de ses chats se mit à feuler violemment sur l'escalier ou il prenait le soleil…

Suzu se retourna pour voir ce qui avait amener autant de colère chez ses précieux compagnons lorsque son regard se figea…

Non..

Son coeur se mit à cogner sourdement, douloureusement…

Ses oreilles bourdonnaient...

Non, tout mais pas ça…

Qui avait amener cette chose chez lui….

Son souffle s'accéléra...

L'albinos passa par toutes les couleurs de l'arc en ciel…

Ses jambes se mirent à trembler , la lividité cadavérique de son visage faisait peur à voir…

Rivé sur place il n'arrivait pas à bouger , Il ne se rendit compte de rien , ses oreilles se mirent à bourdonner et son estomac se retourna lorsque la chose commença à avancer droit sur lui… Il eut l'impression que son cœur allait s'arrêter, le souffle lui manquait …

\- Non…. Non….Voulut il hurler.

Mais aucun son n'était en mesure de franchir la barrière de ses lèvres…

Son souffle se fit hachurer quand enfin alors que l'énorme chose fonçait sur lui il pu retrouver l'usage de ses jambes et par la même sa voix …

-NOOOOOOOOONNNNNNNNNNNNN !

Il se mit à courir vers le manoir ,la terreur lui donnait des ailes c'était le cas de le dire, cette chose le poursuivait en aboyant férocement… Non il en voulait pas revivre ça , non c'était impossible… Pas encore … Il allait en mourir….

La chose lui semblait tellement proche que quand elle sauta , la terreur fini de le paralyser et le jeune homme glissa dans l'escalier… Il sentit les crocs de la bête attraper son vêtement et quelqu'un ou quelque chose retenir le monstre qui hurlait comme un forcené…

Suzu termina de monter à l'étage et courut au fond du manoir claquant violemment les portes derrière lui … Avec toujours cette atroce impression que la chose le poursuivait encore … Il ferma à clé la première porte et la seconde poussa tous les meubles qu'il pouvait devant la porte et termina par aller s'enfermer dans l'armoire….

Qui …

Qui avait ramener cette chose….

Sachant ce qui lui était arrivé….

Il ne pouvait pas avoir fait cela…

N'est-ce pas ?

Ça ne pouvait pas être lui ?…

Pourquoi ?…

Qu'attendait il de lui ?

Qu'il se tue ?..

Qu'il meurt…

N'importe quoi..

Pour la première fois

Suzu envisagea de mettre fin à ses jours…

Là sur l'instant…

Que quelqu'un le tue …

Pas cette chose…

Pas revivre ça….

-Tuez moi… Supplia t il… Pitié tue moi… Pas ça… non… je…

Et le jeune homme se mit à vomir… Pris de violente contraction incapable de calmer l'état de panique dans lequel il était…. Il manqua de peu de s'étouffer… Son coeur battait comme un fou prés à lui déchirer la poitrine … Il n'osait plus bouger, plus respirer , plus sortir…

Dehors , après avoir récupérer la bête furieuse Hikagami lui avait remis sa laisse …. L''énorme chien avait été tout fou de voir autant de chat…. Il était partit après Suzu en voyant tout ses chats partout qui s'emmêlaient dans les jambes de leur maître… Extrêmement joueur il ne comprit pas pourquoi on l'avait rattaché et obligé à partir de cette maison pleines de chat ….

Hikagami avait remercié le propriétaire , bien que celui ci n'est pas très bien compris le pourquoi de la chose… Et il se dirigea lentement vers les marches du manoirs… Devant la porte Tsumuri et Nazuki lancèrent un regard dur à leur gardien… Il avait violemment blessé leur maître et les deux cats n'étaient pas content du tout …

Ils entrèrent dans la maison et se dirigèrent vers l'étage…

Là ou les jumeaux c'était arrêté Hikagami remarqua quelque chose… Il s'arrêta à son tour , puis semblant reprendre pieds dans la réalité monta à son tour les escaliers menant à l'étage du manoir et se dirigea à la suite des chatons droits vers la porte de Suzu…

Celle ci était fermé à clé mais il en avait l'habitude maintenant et c'était fait faire un double des clés la dernière fois… Il plongea sa main dans sa poche et en ressortit celle-ci.. Les deux chatons miaulèrent un peu plus fort et dés que la porte fut ouverte ils se précipitèrent vers la porte du fond…

Hikagami tenta de l'ouvrir à son tour mais elle ne bougea pas … La clé ne tournait pas et il avait beau essayer de la pousser celle -ci résistait…

Pétrifié à l'intérieur de la pièce , figé contre la paroi Suzu tremblait en entendant les bruits derrière la porte…

Elle l'avait retrouvé …

La chose était monté jusque là , elle avait passé la porte et se tenait derrière celle-ci …

Il en était persuadé…

Il en était terrifié….

Il avait la sensation que son cœur allait s'arrêter tellement il lui faisait mal …

Tellement il avait la sensation d'être en train d'étouffer…

Il entendit un terrible craquement , comme si quelqu'un défonçait la porte , les meubles raclant sur le sol… Les larmes se mirent à nouveau à couler sur ses joues…

-Mon dieu …. NON….

Mais les mots ne sortirent pas de sa gorge , le souffle lui manqua dans son état de panique et se fut le trou noir…. Son esprit avait tout coupé pour ne pas voir l'horreur qui allait arrivé…

Les deux cats se précipitèrent vers leur jeune maître et un concerto du miaulement affolé se fit entendre . Hikagami dégagea le passage et la porte puis se dirigea vers les deux cats qui entouraient le jeune homme inconscient sur le sol.

Un frisson le parcouru il avait un mauvais pressentiment.

Ses doigts se posèrent sur la gorge du jeune homme et cherchèrent son pouls.

Il retint son souffle…

Un miaulement plaintif le ramena à la réalité . Il sortit l'albinos du placard et l'étendit sur le sol , il lui mit la tête en arrière et entama un bouche à bouche sous le regard affolés des deux cats. Attentif à tout ce qui se produisaient , une ribambelle de matous noirs ébènes entouraient le garde du corps….

Au bout de quelques minutes , qui lui parurent interminable, un souffle d'air parvint à se libérer du corps inconscient et Suzu se mit à tousser…

Un concert de miaulement et un soupir désespéré plus tard , le jeune homme haletant entrouvrait ses yeux écarlate sur le plafond se demandant ou il était et ce qu'il s'était produit…. Un chat noir lui chatouilla le nez avec sa queue et Tsumuri posa son regard inquiet sur lui.

L 'albinos referma les yeux et perdit de nouveau connaissance…

Hikagami souleva le corps amaigrit et le porta dans leur chambre… Le déposant doucement sur le lit avant de réaliser l'état catastrophique du jeune homme, il le déshabilla et sonna pour qu'on lui prépare un bain… Pendant ce temps il avait examiné le corps inconscient et c'était assuré qu'il ne souffrait d'aucune autre blessure que celle infligé à son psyché…

Dés que le bain fut prêt il fit sortir les serviteurs et referma la porte sur eux restant presque seul avec le jeune maître. Presque car quelques chats étaient toujours là à squatter sa chambre et collaient leur jeune maître …. Lorsqu'il porta celui-ci dans la salle d'eau , les matous restèrent à l'extérieur…

Il baigna delicatement le jeune homme et le savonna avec douceur…

Puis il l'extirpa de l'eau chaude pour le sécher et le recoucher , au milieu des chats qui attendaient sur son lit …. Enveloppé dans le drap blanc , il laissa ses doigts caresser délicatement le visage du jeune homme qu'il venait de brisé une nouvelle fois…

Il en souffrait tellement , il se pencha doucement vers lui et posa son visage au creux de son cou… Ses doigts vinrent enlacé les siens, son cœur battait tellement fort dans sa poitrine qu'il avait le sentiment que l'albinos pouvait ressentir leur battement jusque dans son corps…

Suzu tressaillit il sentait sur sa peau le souffle chaud d'Hikagami , pourquoi agissait il ainsi ? Le brisant et le réconfortant ensuite… Il était détruit par son comportement… Des larmes se mirent à couler le long de ses joues…

-J'en ai assez… Souffla le jeune moi !

Hikagami se redressa.

-Aime moi ou déteste moi ! Mais arrête de me faire souffrir.. Je n'en peux plus !

Le colosse posa son regard triste sur le jeune homme dont le visage pâle ruisselait de larme. Il posa sa main sur son visage et en caressa doucement le contour , essuyant au passage quelque larme qui semblaient ne jamais vouloir se tarir…

-Pourtant je vais recommencer…

Un gémissement plaintif et craintif s'éleva des lèvres du jeune homme qui sembla se recroquevillé sur lui-même.

-Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce que je t'ai fait ?

Le garde du corps se leva et se dirigea vers la cheminé ou il alluma une grande flambée… Ne comprenant rien le jeune homme se leva fragile et tremblant puis s'approcha resserrant autour de son corps fragilisé le drap qui lui servait de vêtement.

L'homme se détourna du feu et se dirigea vers la table ou il avait déposé le précieux coffret gravé du jeune homme. Les yeux de l'albinos s'écarquillèrent en la voyant.

-Non ! Sa voix s'éraya. Qu'est-ce que …. N'y touche pas ! C'est à moi !

Le colosse plongea son regard dans celui de son maître et jeta la boite dans l'âtre sous le regard effaré de celui-ci.

-NON !

L'albinos se jeta vers la cheminée pour l'en retirer mais son garde l'attrapa violemment et le serra contre lui alors qu'il hurlait et se débattait.

-Non ! Non ! Ne me l'enlève pas ! Maître Maître !

Les larmes ruisselaient de nouveau le long des joues du jeune homme.

Hikagami resserra son étreinte autour de Suzu.

-Suzu ! Murmura t il doucement. Suzu !

Un gémissement douloureux lui répondit , le jeune homme se laissa choir sur le sol les yeux rivé sur l'âtre ardent qui consumait les derniers reste de son maître.

-Suzu, ne peux tu l'oublier ? Ne veux tu pas le laisser et rester avec moi ? Suzu je te compte pas pour toi ?

La douleur dans le cœur de l'albinos était tel qu'il avait du mal à respirer mais malgré celle-ci , il réalisa que c'était la première fois que Hikagami l'appelait par son prénom.

-Suzu regarde moi !

L'albinos posa son regard doux et brisé sur son garde du corps.

-Hikagami… Souffla t il doucement.

-Reste avec moi Suzu ! Seulement avec moi, s'il te plait ! Ne peux tu te contenter juste de moi ?


End file.
